Love Me Forever
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Tails struggles with the loss of Cosmo and attempts to put it behind him for just one night. Little does he know that there's a surprise waiting for him.


There was nothing easy about losing a loved one; it was tiresome to see the pitying faces of friends and family as he tried to live his everyday life. He just wanted to feel normal, to have everything back to the way it was before he met _her_ , his muse, his heart palpitating and then heart wrenching girl who he loved even still with every fibre of his being.

Cosmo. Even the name brought tears to his pale blue eyes, tired and worried constantly because he knew that no one was immortal. Even Sonic had his weaknesses and that scared him. He couldn't stand to lose anyone else to the perils of their job, fighting Eggman was nothing compared to other outside forces coming into play. At least with Eggman they knew he was holding back to some extent, and it was obvious sometimes with the way he'd banter back and forth with Sonic. They both got a sense of enjoyment out of the chase, the idea of being in danger was exhilarating but he couldn't live with the consequences of a possible accident. And that could happen, and he knew it all too well.

There was a sonic boom in the distance making his ears swivel in the direction of the sound, he turned his head from his garden to see a blue blur heading his way. A screech sounded as Sonic put on the breaks, his sneakers leaving marks on the floor.

"Hey Tails, what's shakin'?" Sonic's cocky grin was loud on his face, speaking of his happy past time: running.

The fox put on a small smile, his ears flattening involuntarily. He felt his eyes burn again for the umpteenth time that day and launched himself at Sonic, his arms wrapping around his big brothers waist as he cried.

Sonic nearly bowled over, but managed to right himself as he patted Tails' back. "There, there buddy."

Tails, feeling embarrassed, quickly darted away as if burnt and almost fell over for his troubles. "I'm so sorry Sonic, I have no idea what…" He was mortified, embarrassed and annoyed with himself. He needed to beat this; he thought he would have after a whole _month_ but he wasn't so what was he supposed to do? Should he keep talking to Cream and Vanilla about it, Amy too?

He'd never really opened up to Sonic too much, he didn't want to seem weak or lost and face the pitying looks from him too. The only time he'd opened up to him, he'd been punching his chest while yelling at him which wasn't Tails' best moment.

Sonic, judging by the look on his face at that moment was anything but pity; he looked more hurt than anything else.

"Tails, buddy. If you need a chat, I'm here too, y'know that right?" The hedgehog asked, his eyes showing his understanding.

Tails' ears drooped a little more and fresh tears welled in his eyes. "Y-yeah, I know. I just- It's so hard Sonic, how.. how would you cope if you lost Amy?" He asked, knowing that his big brothers relationship with the pink hedgehog was still new but figured that he would have a little insight.

The hedgehog shook his head. He wasn't able to contemplate that; the knowledge that he could have possibly saved her. He'd always caught her when she was falling from the sky and saving her when Eggman had a hold of her, he'd nearly died in the process of saving her because she may have been a bit overwhelming but she was his friend too, and she made him feel weird and wonderful things. Things that he was taking advantage of now that he knew how he felt about her, he was glad she was so persistent because he wasn't sure he could have kept it up if he was rejected for so many years. He was half expecting her to run when he finally slowed down long enough to tell her what she made him feel because she looked like a deer in headlights, looking like she was going to run. But it was the complete opposite, she'd launched herself at him, kissed his cheek and thanked him for finally explaining and she just held him, and then he knew that he should have done that a long time ago.

He'd kissed her cheek and asked her if she'd like to go on a date and felt happier than he ever had when she'd said yes, so happy in fact that he'd twirled her in his arms making her laugh while she held on and when he'd stopped he'd kissed her cheek and quickly dashed off only to dash back to tell her he'd pick her up tomorrow at 12, then he was off again.

"I don't know, bud." He admitted, he looked the fox in the eyes and gave a small smile. "But I do know that I won't let anything happen to anyone else, I swear to you okay?" He said, his quills standing proud and his cocky grin coming to his face. "Besides, there's a party to get to and there's a surprise there that I think you'll like."

He winked and held out his hand to run with his little buddy like they used to.

Tails smiled and sniffed before turning to his home and closing and locking the door before moving to the hedgehog and grabbing his hand. Sonic and Tails then whizzed off into the distance.

XXX

The first thing Tails noticed when he flew through the door to Sonique's place, courtesy of Sonic, were the banners with his name on them. They were decorated with glitter and fancy letters, no doubt by Cream and Amy. He suddenly felt like crying again, knowing that all his friends were there for him was a big thing for him.

Even the newer friends that the Sonic team had made; Sonique the hedgelien (she insisted that they mix her name like her double heritage), Magi the butterfly and Brick the echidna.

These were the newer and much more outspoken lot of the group. Being older than everyone else was a nice change, like having parents in a way.

Sonique was the best for it, since she constantly kept on at them to be careful and even helped out if Eggman was causing trouble, but she didn't take over which Sonic was thankful for and by extension so was Tails. God forbid if one of them got seriously hurt though, she was like a mother bear with her cubs and would give Eggman a lecture while beating his robots to smouldering ash.

Tails sniffed as he looked to the hedgelien in question, she was chatting to a loose Shadow, his small smile an indication of his comfort with being around her. He watched as they chatted for a moment, and flushed when she turned his way and smiled at him. An excited look appeared as she turned back to Shadow to talk excitedly; and he was suddenly very fearful of what she had planned.

He turned to Sonic, who was gone? He looked about quickly and saw him chatting to Amy who was rocking on the balls of her feet in her pretty hot pink shoes and matching sun dress, a flower was in her quills, a red rose attached to her headband.

Ever since they'd gotten together, Tails had felt a twinge in his heart of what could have been. He was happy for his big brother of course, but it just made him think about Cosmo, what she would have felt like in his arms and what she'd do if she knew of his feelings. He wouldn't get that chance any longer.

There was a commotion towards his right and he turned towards the noise of someone yelping, a she if his ears weren't deceiving him. Maybe Magi?

He shrugged and looked to where Shadow and Sonique were talking and noticed she was gone; no doubt the cause of the yelp.

There was a voice he recognised, a very distinct voice that sent his heart aflutter.

He went to move to the voice but stopped and gaped at the fully evolved Cosmo that stood there with her flowers in full bloom and her dress she evolved into. Was she slightly taller? That could be a trick of the light, but she definitely looked very much alive and he couldn't care less.

"C-Cosmo?" He stammered, his heart beating a million miles a minute. "How-"

Cosmo looked to him with a smile, seeming nervous and put out almost.

He watched as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sonique says that my seed evolved again, and I was just… there. It was lucky she was because I couldn't really remember where I was. I was so confused." She explained. "The tree is still there, it's beautiful Tails."

Tails hadn't visited her tree in so long that he had no clue it would have grown and bloomed flowers. It was too painful, but seeing her again was so wonderful that he was so grateful to that tree. Just that tiny seed brought her back from the dead, something that should be so impossible it seemed ludicrous.

He looked back towards Sonic who was standing there with a cocky grin and winked at him with a thumbs up.

He felt his muzzle become wet and lifted a hand to his cheek as he turned back, his eyes glued to his shoes in shame at being caught like that.

He suddenly saw green in his peripheral and lifted his head to look into blue eyes that mirrored his own. He swallowed loudly, embarrassing himself further.

Cosmo smiled at him and his heart soared as he looked at her, his face blooming into a smile that rivalled her own. "I can't believe you're back, it doesn't seem real. Kinda like a dream."

She gave a small laugh. "I know, but it's real Tails. I'm here and I'm glad I am." She confessed and moved forward and hugged him, her eyes closing to just breathe him in.

He was shocked, but recovered quickly and hugged her back. He tails were swishing excitedly.

There was a wolf whistle and the duo pulled apart to look to an embarrassed Brick who was nursing a bump on his head.

Sonique stood over his slightly hunched form, a look of complete annoyance on her face. "Sorry guys this idiot needs to learn some manners." She spoke with finality in her voice before dragging him by his dreads over to Magi who started to lecture him.

Sonique moved back to the couple and blushed slightly when she smiled at them. "I think… we should keep this party going." She then turned away and moved to an Ipod dock where she pressed a button and some music blared from a few speakers around the room. Tails' own invention of course because Sonique loved to dance when she was alone.

Tails was still grinning when he looked back to Cosmo who was smiling at Sonique who was blushing under everyone's scrutiny. "Carry on then." She slinked away towards the kitchen to bring out some more snacks.

Tails looked to Knuckles and Rouge who were chatting away with Shadow. Rouge was chatting away the most, most likely bragging about stealing a precious jewel.

Sonic and Amy were standing by the snack table with Cream who was chattering away excitedly, her smile lighting up the whole room as she spoke. Amy was giggling at her friend and Sonic was watching with a small smile, his stance was relaxed to the point Tails thought he might melt.

Magi and Brick were on the dance floor, their moves embarrassingly out of sync but they kept on without a care in the world.

When he saw Sonique come back out with snacks to place on the dining room table he led Cosmo over by the hand.

"Sonique, thank for this. I mean, you've done something I didn't think would be possible… I just- Thank you." Tails stammerd and looked to the food on the table, noticing some of Amy's cookies that he really liked. Mint chocolate chip was his favourite.

She turned to him and shook her head. "Nah, I didn't do anything. In fact, I think you should be thanking Sonic since he managed to bring the seed back." She told him her ears falling back on her head and her long sharp tail moving back and forth on the floor creating a whishing sound as it slid along the wooden floor. "I mean, come on, I'm just someone who was lucky enough to have visited the tree with a bouquet of flowers, which are over there by the way and they're still beautiful, thank you Cosmo." She rambled.

Tails quickly stole a cookie and laughed when Sonique fake gasped at him. "Blasphemy!" She pretended to try and get it back to which he just flew up to avoid her.

Cosmo was laughing from the ground as they played their little game.

"Alright foxy, down you come. I suppose I can let this slide since it's you." Sonique joked. "Foods coming out guys, so help yourselves." She announced before moving to the kitchen again to bring out some more platters.

Amy followed her into the kitchen to give her a hand with Cream tailing behind leaving Sonic to rile up Knuckles and bait Shadow.

Tails turned back to Cosmo and with a laugh and led her out to dance, happier than he'd been in a while. 

XXX

Sonique stood next to the punch bowl, overlooking the food, seeing what needed replacing and what didn't. She was the type to always worry about such things, she wanted everything to be perfect for Tails and Cosmo.

She felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned to see a certain black hedgehog stood behind her. He was smiling, a nice change to the usual scowl.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him.

"And what do you want Mr. Hedgehog? Care for a slice of cake?" She asked, her eyes showing her mirth.

"Hmm." He pretended to think. "No thanks, don't trust your cooking." To which he got a punch in the arm for. He chuckled as he rubbed the upper part of his arm.

"I'll have you know Amy made this cake. I'm guessing you want me to tell her how you just verbally defiled her cake?" She asked while grinning from ear to ear.

"Please don't I can't stand her inherent screeching." He said while flinching slightly from another threatened punch. "Please, have mercy." He said sarcastically.

Sonique eyed him. "Alright, but you've got to come with me." She said while grabbing a hold of his hand.

She led him out to the garden where fairy lights were strewn about, colouring the garden in mystical pinks and blues with some yellows thrown in there for good measure.

It looked beautiful, Magi did a wonderful job.

Sonique looked to the path through the grass and pulled Shadow through gently to her lit up shed converted into a living space.

There was a chest in there, with a big cushion on top for sitting on and a light that swung in the middle of the roof. There was also an acoustic guitar sat next to the 'couch' and a decorated Christmas tree.

Shadow gave Sonique a look when he spotted the Christmas tree.

"What?" She asked. "I don't like all the bristles landing on my floor." She said while moving into the space.

She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" He asked, his eyes scanning the room with critical eyes.

Sonique smiled.

"Just wanted to get away from all the hustle and bustle. Figured you'd want to join me." She said while leaning sideways and onto his shoulder.

He looked over quickly at the contact.

"Hmph, I'm sure." He said while he crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms to lean back on the shed wall.

He closed his eyes and just listened to the way the breeze gently brushed past everything creating a sense of calm.

He leant his head to the side gently, landing his head on Sonique's.

Sonique gave a secret smile.

"Hmm, this is nice. Just the two of us." She said while closing her own eyes.

"Hmm, but it's not is it?" He asked while opening his eyes. "Faker and his friends are in the house."

Sonique chortled.

"You know what I mean!" She said as she slapped his arm gently.

He moved his head off of hers to look at her. His red eyes scanning her bandana clad head.

"Hmm, maybe you're right. But I wonder, what else have you brought me out here for?" He asked, a smug grin coming across his face. "You're not gonna confess your undying love for me are you?" He asked with a chuckle.

Sonique reeled back.

"What!? No, of course not. It's just… we're best friends and I wanted to spend some time with you. You've been so busy with GUN lately that I'm wondering if there's even any point in us hanging together anymore." She explained, her ears falling back to her head and her eyes finding the floor.

Shadow bit his lip.

"I have a duty to protect the people of this planet, it's what Maria wanted of me and I plan to fulfil that." He said while looking to Sonique still.

Sonique nods.

"I know, I know Maria's important to you and that promise you've made is a noble one. But have you considered your own wants and needs in with that Shadow? Don't you want to be with someone one day?" She asked.

Shadow shook his head.

"I don't think that would ever happen Sonique." He said, his voice showing finality.

"Well then, I would have liked to be. I mean with someone else, someday." She quickly corrected her slip up. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you, I swear!" She said while groaning and holding her face in her hand.

The voice of Shadow was one of silk. "I wouldn't have said no…" He admitted.

Her eyes widened behind her hand and she slowly took it away to look to the black and red hedgehog.

"W-what?" She asked, stunned.

Shadow avoided her gaze.

"I said," He paused before looking to her, directly in the eyes and said: "I wouldn't have said no."

She felt like she could cry.

"You mean it?" She asked. "If you're playing with me Shadow I swear to God!" Her tail came up and poised over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "Put that away." He said with finality.

She lowered her tail and had it curl around a stretched out leg and brought it to fill her boot with the bladed end.

"Alright, so you mean it. That still doesn't mean it would work! I mean!" She stood and started to pace the small space. "You'd be gone for the most part, you'd have a hard time lying in BED with me and –"

"You're already thinking about us sharing a bed?" He asked with a small smirk.

She blushed deeply.

"Shut up you!" She said before going back to pacing. "Ugh, you've made me lose my train of thought!" She groaned and threw her head back to facepalm herself.

She noticed the silence and wondered if perhaps she'd scared him off so she removed her hand and looked before herself to come face to face with red eyes.

"I'll be here when you need me, all you have to do is call." He said, his ears falling flat on his head as he blushed. "I won't leave you for long periods of time. You'll give me a reason to stay. Give me a reason Sonique." He said, the sappiest thing to come out of his mouth had been achieved and he was all out of new ideas.

Sonique felt a smile creep up her face as she nodded.

"Okay. Okay." She said twice. "I'll give you a reason… I'm falling for you and I'm afraid I won't get back up from this." She said while feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Then I'll stay." He said, a small smile on his face.

Sonique practically squealed and quickly gripped him in a hug.

"Oh thank you! You won't regret it I promise. I'll be the best damned girlfriend out there!" She said whilst sniffling.

"I'm glad." He said while holding her back.

He squeezed her as tight as he dared and felt her body warmth, just on the brink of too hot. The benefits of having acidic blood he guessed and opened his eyes to look over her shoulder at the guitar.

They pulled back some and looked to each other with a small blush on both their faces. Sonique was positively glowing.

"So this is what it's like to hold someone dear to you…" Shadow whispered.

"Mhm." She said whilst still holding him around the neck gently while his hands rested on her hips, firm but gentle.

Sonique studied his face as he studied hers and slowly leaned into him, her face barely inches from his as she grew ever closer.

"Hey guys, what you doing out- WOAH!" Sonic the hedgehog stood at the entrance to the shed, a hand over his eyes as he moved backwards. "Nevermind, carry on."

Sonique glared in the direction of Sonic and shook her head.

She felt a hand come up to the back of her head, in her quills gently massaging them as she was pulled forward slightly into a kiss so passionate she felt that she would melt. Her eyes closed as she gently kissed back. She swallowed as she kissed him, wondering if she was doing it right.

She must have been doing something right because she was pulled flush against a warm body and kissed like she was the only one on Earth who could fill him.

She tightened her hold around his neck and gently pressed her lips to his again and again.

They pulled away from each other gasping for air as they looked at each other with smiles on both their faces. Their foreheads touched gently and they just stood there holding each other for a long while.

XXX

The party was starting to wind down and everyone was starting to leave slowly, Knuckles and Rouge were the first to leave and together at that which resulted in a wolf whistle from Sonic and full belly laugh from him when Knuckles turned with a fist raised and a "Shut up!" was thrown at him.

Cream was picked up by her mum at around ten to get her home to bed.

Amy was taken home by Sonic at around eleven and he didn't come back which meant that he was out on another run to clear his head before he'd settle down for the night in a tree or something.

As for Tails and Cosmo? They went back to Tails' place where they decided to live together for the time being, just until Cosmo was on her feet again.

XXX

 **Meanwhile, the writer wonders how she came up with such a crappy ending.**

 **Well, let me explain. Love Me Forever was so poorly written that it was putting me off as I was writing and that's why it sucks so much guys.**

 **I'm re-writing this because it sucks eggs… So please, read, review, criticize my works constructively and enjoy.**

 **All known characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team  
Sonique and Brick belong to me; Fork-Tongued-Nemesis  
Magi the butterfly belongs to roxyart**


End file.
